A transmitting end using an Envelope Tracking (ET) method may utilize Digital Pre-Distortion (DPD) technology to enhance linearity of transmission signals caused by power amplification.
The transmitting end using the DPD technology may enhance non-linearity of a power amplifier by linearly distorting transmission signals by using a predetermined DPD variable prior to amplifying power of the transmission signals.